


Mystic Desires

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Rough Draft, havn't touched this since 2015, karlie is a hufflepuff, taylor is a gryffindoor, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe





	Mystic Desires

Karlie giggled when the chameleon ghoul she'd been taking care of for professor Sprout transformed back into its original form upon being caught trying to disguise itself as a galleon in her purse. "Sorry buddy but you can't follow me today. I have some very important business to attend to" she coos to her slimy little friend. Being in advanced Care of Magical Creatures classes had its perks, but there also happened to be quite a number of strange, yet usually harmless, incidents that a humble Hufflepuff like Karlie easily could take care of without a smile leaving her face. She simply bribed the ghoul into its cage again with an extra cookie from her most recent batch and said goodbye. She'd always been a charmer.  
On her way back to the common room, Karlie passes Gryffindoor's head girl, Taylor, sending a nervous shiver down her spine when she smiles at her, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second wherein Karlie looks away, remembering the awkwardness that still ensued them both from this morning. It's so easy for her to get locked in Taylor's trance with those electric blue eyes though, swimming in pools of lust and adoration for the older girl. She loved the way her blonde curls fell just perfectly over her just over her shoulders and back again. The girl was quite tall for her age. She would surely tower over any boyfriend, not that she'd had any Karlie knew of, and she would know with her sister being Taylor's best friend. Kristine joked one time that she was almost sure the girl was a lesbian. Karlie thought it must've been too good to be true, well until recently. She watches the seventh year from afar until Cara catches her staring and makes a scene. She pokes Karlie in the rib and laughs loudly, watching her best friend flush a deep shade of red and squirm away from her touch. This was actually a rarity for the popular brunette. The whole school loved her the same way they loved Taylor, yet neither of them quite understood what even made them appear cool. In her earlier years she was jealous of the girl, not realizing that her jealousy came from a place of longing not to be her, but to have her. Karlie craved Taylor in every way.  
"Goddamn she is fine," Cara blurted out rather loudly, "You know you could totally flip her like a pancake Kar." She ignored her friend and followed the breathtaking girl with her eyes, watching her get whisked away by some friends; probably to be invited to some outrageous seventh year party Karlie would undoubtedly find her way into. She was allowed to do a lot more than the average magical fifteen year old. Some people say it was because of her looks, others said her flirtatious nature, though truthfully it was because her sister was friends with the most popular girl in Hogwarts. Either way, Cara was right - dating someone like Taylor wasn't that bizarre for someone like her, even if her dream girl was 'straight'.  
"She dropped a book" the brunette mused without redirecting her eyes from the area Taylor just walked by.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it before she comes back and you lose your excuse to talk to her again."  
Karlie pursed her lips and contemplated the idea for a moment before she felt a hand on her back pushing her away from the window and further into the massive corridor. She recovered smoothly and used the momentum to bend down to retrieve the book, still looking flawless in her stilettos that peeked out from under her school robes glamorously. Examining the book on her way back to where Cara was standing, the six foot tall beauty queen's eyes widened somewhat in surprise but mostly in fascination. It was a collection of erotic stories. The shorter girl practically snatched it out of her hands when Karlie held the cover up for her to see. "Holy shit, Swift has porn! Okay she just got like ten times cooler. I bet she gets high and reads these while she runs her hands over those holy legs." she jeered, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. Her facial expressions often worked as well as words themselves, not that the wild Gryffindoor was ever at a loss for any. Karlie just rolled her eyes as usual and reached for the book back. "Oh come on it's not like you're gonna need it. You two will probably be hooking up in no time." Cara whined when Karlie successfully wrestled it from her grasp.  
"Then I better get reading so I don't let her down"  
"Just change every character's name to Taylor! That ought to satisfy some needs for now." Cara called with a smirk as Karlie made her way down the staircase to the Hufflepuff Basement, shaking her head at her friend's antics.  
Little did Cara know, she just gave Karlie a very good idea that would be in effect quite soon, that is if she's lucky enough to have the dorm room to herself. After Divination on Wednesdays all that the fifth year had to do was check in on Sprout's weird creatures and head to quidditch practice, which thankfully was cancelled today; therefore, she had already planned on resolving some of her sexual frustration stemming from her interaction with Taylor in the bathroom this morning.  
She had innocent intentions when she tagged along with her sister, simply thinking they'd do their makeup together and fill each other in on the drama happening around fifth and seventh year students, seeing that they were close enough to divulge these things. Karlie secretly hoped Taylor would come up in the conversation, but pleasantly surprising the brunette bombshell, she actually met up with them in person. Of course the affectionate blonde didn't waste any time greeting them and pulling the younger girl close. Karlie recalls their hug lasting a good bit longer than the one Taylor embraced her best friend with, and the unnecessary kiss on the cheek that made her feel like she was fifty feet off the ground without her broomstick. The three of them caught up and gossiped for a while until a bright translucent bumblebee flew into the bathroom, wispy like smoke. It sent a first year running out of a stall and straight into the hallway, causing the older girls to double over in laughter. Kristine excused herself upon recognizing her boyfriend's patronus beckoning her to breakfast, leaving only Taylor and Karlie in the silent bathroom. Normally being alone with a pretty girl would cause Karlie to go into her slick seduction mode, dropping panties with the subtle bite of her lip, but Taylor was different. Taylor made her nervous.  
"You know I love a red lip but I can never get it exactly right. Your lipstick is always so perfect, could you help me?" the blonde asks nonchalantly, motioning to her lips with the makeup in hand. Karlie takes a step forward, mentally preparing herself to gaze upon the older girl's lips, now pursed waiting for a response.  
"Um yeah sure I guess I'll give it a try" Karlie mumbles, finally bringing her eyes down to look at the gorgeous lips only five inches from her own. Taking the lip pencil to start outlining she feels Taylor do her best not to smile under her touch. "Sorry if I ruin it" she states as a precaution, not even thinking of the double meaning hidden in her words. At this Taylor giggled and stepped closer, closing the distance between their bodies so their faces lined up only centimeters apart, sharing uneven breaths. Now that she's begun filling in the bare skin with a scarlet shade, she takes the moment to shift her eyes up and meet Taylor's, which have been trained on her the whole time.  
"You look so cute when you're concentrating like that," the blonde gushes, furrowing her brow in mockery as Karlie had been a moment ago.  
"It'd be easier if you'd stop talking" the brunette says in feigned annoyance. Taylor beamed, studying the younger girl's face. Her lipstick was well done but their closeness didn't falter. Karlie almost swore she was leaning in to kiss her when a familiar nasal voice cried out from a stall, interrupting their perfect moment.  
"What's this I see? Two witches making some magic?" Myrtle snorted drawing out her vowels in the most annoying way possible. Apparently the ghost really caught Taylor off guard as she stepped away from Karlie quickly, her cheeks flushing redder than her freshly applied lipstick. "You should call it lipkloss instead of lipgloss ahahahahaha see what I did there?"  
"Actually I was just leaving" Karlie stammered, a look of apology in her eyes. Taylor nodded and they parted ways, both upset about the way things turned out, though the sexual tension never quite diffused.  
***  
The door wasn't supposed to lock, but Karlie had already mastered the counter charm of Alohamora. She could actually do a lot of advanced magic, but hardly anyone knew since it wasn't in her nature to show off; as long as she could help people she was happy. The majority of the school liked her because she was pretty, then some because she was kind, but only the professors knew of her true magical talent. Hardly anyone really knew her at all, except Cara because she forced everything out of her. She was the only one who even knew she likes girls. It's not like she meant to keep secrets, she just didn't feel the need to open up unless she was directly being asked. Everyone wants to say they know Karlie Kloss, but no one actually wants to take the time to find out who she is.  
That's the last thing on Karlie's mind right now though, the first being Taylor. She sat down on her four poster and opened the book, turning to page thirteen as the corner sat folded down in importance. The story was all marked up, words changed and whole paragraphs rewritten for the full two rolls of parchment it spanned over. The original text told the tale of an escaped Azkaban prisoner, on the run from dementors, his former headmaster who sufficed has his sex master as his only protection. Taylor's version was similar except the master was an evil sorceress with icy blue eyes as cold as her soul, and Karlie was her prisoner. Upon escaping Azkaban, the ice fortress was the young witch's only place for solitude while the queen was away training dementors for work, but when she came home the green eyed brunette had to prove herself to her in order to keep her shelter. On a particularly cool day fictional Karlie sat in her igloo cell, watching the wind whip snow flurries around outside, and waiting for her master to come visit her. The warmth in her heart kept the place aglow all on its own, but some dark twisted thing deep in her subconscious made her crave the older girl's frostbitten love.  
Alone in the girls dorm room of the Hufflepuff basement, Karlie became engrossed in the blonde's fictional world, priding herself to be "the only one to ever unfreeze frigid Taylor's heated desires". Admittedly she was a bit taken back that she starred as a main character in the fantasy the older girl had created, but after reading through it was quite flattering, and the seventh year was an excellent writer. Taylor was so good with words; she rendered the green eyed girl a helpless victim to her fantasies. With one hand in her pants and another holding the book, Karlie threw herself over the edge, all her thoughts circling back to one person. "TAYLOR!" the beautiful girl cried out, her cheeks flushing red and her makeup getting smudged as she pushed her head deeper into the pillow to muffle the involuntary sounds escaping her. Just as she thought it was over, another strange feeling enveloped the unraveled Hufflepuff. It was as if her insides were all being flattened together and she was sucked through an extremely tight tube. A sharp pain shot up her left ankle, causing her to cry out once again, but this time when she opened her eyes a concerned Taylor was leaning over her.  
"Karlie, baby, are you okay? Did you apparate here? What happened?" she fired off questions faster than the frazzled fifth year could even process, as she had many swimming around her own head clouding her thoughts. Why was Taylor here? What even was 'here'? How did all of this happen? What even is all of this? Her anxieties start to take their toll as the green eyed girl starts to cry. Whatever just happened was sure to be extremely embarrassing considering her previous activity. Does Taylor know what she was doing? A gentle hand on her shoulder captures her attention for a moment and she forces herself to look up and meet the older girl's striking blue eyes, seemingly more familiar, but much less cold. She was staring at Karlie intently, searching her face for an explanation. Neither of them was quite sure what happened, but she decided she should help the younger girl in any way possible, even if that just meant explaining what she did understand.  
"You're in the gryffindoor common room, but don't worry it's just me here. I think your friend Cara is in the dorms if you want me to get her for you," Taylor rambled, fumbling for words to make Karlie feel safe.  
"No... it's okay. I don't need Cara." I don't want Cara, just you.  
"Well can I help you up? You seemed to take a good fall from... well, wherever you came from."  
"Um yeah it's just" Karlie faltered, pointing to her twisted ankle. This is such a nightmare. The blonde looked over her quizzically before scooping her up bridal style. With a pointed look and curious green eyes Taylor decided she better have an explanation for her sudden actions, though she wishes she could get one from Karlie.  
"I might as well just carry you to the infirmary so you don't put extra pressure on it"  
"Oh, yeah that'd be great. You're strong." She can't believe she just said that. That was the dorkiest possible thing she could say. Taylor giggled, was she laughing at me? Karlie thought. What was she thinking? Maybe she just should explain what happened, give the situation some clarity. There's no way she'd disclose exactly what she had been doing though, especially not to Gryffindoor's head girl.  
All this time she spent trying to plan out what to say in her head she almost missed Taylor's remark, "Not as strong as you though. I saw you helping those first years with their trunks at the beginning of the semester, and... um you're really... uh strong." She's been watching me since the beginning of the year.  
"Oh um that's nothing. But you're probably wondering what happened right?"  
"Yes but I don't want to press you. It seems like you're already under a lot of stress" Only from talking to you.  
"Me? No I'm just fine, well except I think I broke my ankle. I mean it might not be broken, but it hurts," Karlie rambled, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her crush. She tried again, a little more confidence in her voice this time, "See I was just... reading. And uh... well and then I thought about you some, like only a little. But um anyway I felt this weird suction type of thing and then I was there where you were."  
Taylor looked down at her for a moment, tightening her hold on the small but lanky girl. "I think you apparated to where I was." She waited for an answer from the younger girl but spoke again after she realized she wouldn't be getting one. "You are a really powerful wizard, you know? Most fifth years can hardly apparate at all unless someone's taught them extensively. Still I don't understand how you could've done it inside Hogwarts"  
Karlie felt vulnerable hearing this. She was a powerful wizard? What would happen if the wrong people found out? She also fretted over getting caught apparating in school. "Hey Taylor, I really am grateful for all you're doing for me, but I think it's best if I just let this heal on its own" she mused anxiously as Taylor continued carrying her down an unknown corridor, careful not to bump the girl's long legs on any sharp corners she had to take.  
"Are you kidding me? You can't even walk! I'm taking you to the infirmary whether you like it or not."  
Karlie groaned in defeat. There wasn't much she could do from the girl's arms, and being held felt pretty good right now anyway. "Well do you think you can at least kiss it and see if it gets better?" the younger girl teased instead. She seemed to catch Taylor off guard with her comment, but the blonde had her own flirting skills too.  
"I don't know about that. I could try true love's kiss" she flirted back playfully, twirling one of Karlie's lighter caramel colored locks in between her fingers. The Hufflepuff grinned to herself, wishing the comment she just heard held some truth. She decided to test the waters.  
"Well there's only one way to find out you know, but you'd probably have to reallllly like me" she drew out, staring Taylor down from nestled in her protective grip.  
"I do really like you, Karlie. I like you a lot." Taylor said seriously, the truth ringing out in her voice.  
"Then kiss me"  
And so she did.


End file.
